


Through Hell

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Through Hell

Nobody knew May like Coulson.

No-one – not even her husband – could touch her in that terrible time after she killed the Inhuman child.

_Katya. Her name was Katya. Remember that._

But Phil could, and had, and he’d held her as she wept.

And she returned the favor. Of course she did.

She kept him safe from others… and from himself.

On one level, more than one, she loved him in a way she never had anyone, before or since.

They’d been through hell together.

Several times.

They were closer than friends, closer than lovers, with a bond so tight they could scream and fight and kill and be willing to die for one another.

Melinda May and Phil Coulson were family.


End file.
